Simon Belmont vs. Link
Simon Belmont vs. Link is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Simon Belmont from the Castlevania series, and the returning combatant Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Description Castlevania vs. Legend of Zelda. It Whip vs. Sword, as two classic protagonist from the NES era will battle each other to determine who is more worthy to slay a great evil. Interlude Wiz: When there comes a time when a great evil returns, naturally you're going to need a chosen warrior with a specific weapon to slay said evil. And these two have been slaying evil since the NES era. Boomstick: Simon Belmont, Slayer of Dracula and wielder of the Vampire Killer. Wiz: And Link, Slayer of Ganondorf, and wielder of the Master Sword. Both of these heroes have wielded many weapons to slay many great evils. So for this Death Battle, we are going include the bear essentials. This however, does not include revival spells, fairy, or anything else that can revive our combatants. Boomstick: With that said, he's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Simon Belmont (Cue the Theme of Simon) Wiz: There is a prophecy, that every 100 years evil is at it's strongest. A large castle appears, and the physical form of evil returns. Boomstick: That evil, is Dracula. But because he's the reincarnation of evil, naturally someone needs to kill him so the world can be at peace. And one family is destined to slay Dracula whenever he returns; The Belmont Family. Wiz: And when it comes to the Belmonts, there are many who have fought Dracula. And the one who fought Dracula, and traveled throughout his castle in the late 1600s, is Simon Belmont. Simon Belmont is seen walking into Dracula's Castle. Boomstick: Wow! What a badass! Wiz: Born sometime in 1669, Simon Belmont was one of the many in the Belmont family who were destined to confront the reincarnation of evil, Dracula. And in 1691, when Dracula's castle rose from the ground, Simon grabbed his gear and traversed throughout the castle, hoping he can slay the Prince of Darkness. Boomstick: And seeing how he has to kill what is basically a vampire in god-form, naturally Simon needs some kind of all-powerful holy weapon like a sword or a spear to kill Dracula. Wiz: Nope. He doesn't use either of those weapons. Instead, he relies on a weapon that been passed around from generation to generation. The Belmont's trusty whip; The Vampire Killer. Boomstick: What a minute! His main weapon is a whip? I mean, I guess that that IS an original weapon.... despite the fact that it's name is rather generic. "Vampire Killer." You can't be anymore obvious on what it's designed for. Wiz: But don't let that whip fool you. It's actually strong enough to shatter brick and candelabras with relative ease. And despite it being created around 1094 by a Rinaldo Gandolfi, which is nearly 600 years when Simon confronted Dracula, it's still just as strong as when it was created then, and is still going strong now. Boomstick: Really? Awesome! Wiz: Plus, when it comes to his skills with wielding a whip, Simon is, surprisingly great. He can swing his whip in multiple directions, and by flailing his whip around, he can deflect several projectiles. And thanks to Castlevania Judgment, Simon is also capable of swing his whip at rapid speeds, capable of whipping his opponent roughly 90 times in less than 2 seconds. Boomstick: But The Vampire Killer isn't the only Simon has in his belt. In fact, he has tons of secondary weapons at his disposal. For one, he carries daggers which he can use to as throwing weapons. A stopwatch that's capable of slowing down, or even stopping time. Wiz: The downside to that sub-weapon is that it takes a lot of hearts. And speaking of which, in the world of Castlevania, hearts aren't used to replenish ones health. Instead, they are used as consumptions for the Sub-Weapons. Boomstick: Well then, what is used to replenish ones health? Wiz: Often food hiding in the castle walls. Boomstick: Say what!? Wiz: It's true. By breaking certain walls, Simon can sometimes find food like pork chops hiding inside the castle walls. Boomstick: And he even doesn't worry about dust, maggot and other shit on the pork chops since it was INSIDE THE CASTLE WALL!? Wiz: Well, considering that he's traversing in a large castle filled with monstrous creatures, and with little to no chance to relax, I think eating a moldy piece meat would be the least of his worries. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess you have a point. Anyway, some other sub-weapons that Simon can wield are axes, which he commonly throws them at an arc. Holy Wat-- I mean Fire Bombs that can create a small explosion, and can even be used to find fake floors. And finally a Cross... I mean a boomerang that can be used as by throwing it forward and then returns a couple seconds later. Wiz: There are a couple other sub-weapons Simon can acquire throughout his journey, like three different knives, which are aforementioned Dagger. There's also the Silver Knife, and a Gold Knife. All three of them are partially the same, but each one being stronger than the last. There's also the Oak Stake that he can acquire.... but, unless it's uses to collect the scattered remains of Dracula's corpse, it's basically useless. Boomstick: OH! And there's the sacred flame which can be used to weaken the evil within a creature... whatever the hell that means. Wiz: Simon has proven to be as deadly as the Belmonts that predate him. He managed to traverse the entire castle of Dracula, and managed to fend off against some of the monsters he's encountered. Boomstick: Hell, he even managed to defeat Death..... TWICE! Who is Dracula's second-in-command I might add! And much like the other Belmonts that predate him, Simon managed to kill Dracula. Wiz: And roughly a year after he killed Dracula, Simon, along with 11 others from different time eras were called upon by this mysterious figure in gray known as Aeon. With their combined efforts, they were able to destroy this monstrous creature known as the Time Reaper, and prevent it from altering history. Boomstick: And let's not forget the time when Dracula placed a curse on Simon. Not only did he regained Dracula's remains, but he was able to kill Dracula's ghost so that he could be rid of the curse, and protect the world from a returning Dracula. Wiz: That being said, Simon is still just an ordinary human being. Sure he is admittedly stronger than an ordinary human, but he can be injured like an average human. Boomstick: That, and his tendency to be pushed back whenever he gets hit by a monster. And apparently, he can't swim, since if he so much as touches water will cause him to instantly drown. Wiz: But be as it may, Simon, along with his ancestor and those who follow him, will always be there to slay the reincarnation of evil. Simon Belmont: The Vampire Killer will cleave your soul. Link (*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Link's Theme*) Wiz: Centuries ago, there was a great conflict involving a warrior, and a great evil. Boomstick: But after the warrior managed destroy the great evil, that same great evil placed a curse upon him. As long as the curse was still active he, along with warrior, and the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia would forever be reincarnated until the great evil finally gets his revenge. Wiz: And thanks to this curse, a chosen warrior in a green tunic would eventually be called upon whenever the reincarnated great evil returns. That hero is none other than Link. Link is with a sword in hand, riding his horse, while the horse is standing on her two hind legs. Boomstick: Hey look! They Fairy Boy is back! Wiz: Boomstick! How many times to I have to tell you that Link is not a fairy! Boomstick: Well then, what is he jackass!? Wiz: Officially, Link is said to be human. But in the account of his pointy ears and having some magical abilities, it's far more likely that he's an elf. Boomstick: So does he make shoes in the middle of the night? Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick! Boomstick: Make me! Wiz: Ughhh... Anyway, Link is the reincarnation of the original hero that slayed the great evil Demise. And like nearly every incarnation, Link commonly is left-handed, wears a green tunic.... Boomstick: And is often drafted to slay the returning evil because Destiny hates him! Wiz: Right.... And being reincarnated multiple times, Link has several skills at his disposal. With his greatest skills being his swordsman skills, and skills at solving puzzles whenever he enters a dungeon. Boomstick: Speaking of swordsmen skills, whenever Link is forced to go on an adventure because... you know.... destiny hates him, Link is almost never seen without his trusty sword. Wiz: He commonly carries an ordinary sword when he starts his journey, however as he continues his journey, Link will almost always gets his hand on a sword with magical properties. But commonly, Link will acquire the Sword of Evil's Bane; The Master Sword. Boomstick: This Purple-Hilted sword is unlike any other sword Link will get his hands on. Not only is it practically indestructible, but no evil being can touch the sword, and whenever Link is at full health, he can fire energy slashes from the sword. Why he can't use this ability after taking a single hit is never explained, but who cares! It's the Master Sword so don't question it! Wiz: But that's not the only weapon at Link's disposal. For one, Link is also never seen without a shield in hand. Again, much like the sword, Link starts out with an ordinary shield, but eventually gets the most iconic shield known as the Hylian Shield. Boomstick: This indestructible shield was originally created by the thunder dragon Lanayru. Not only can it be used to block virtually anything that it comes in contact with, which includes meteors, but it can also block fire, electric and curse attacks. But easily one of Link's most powerful weapon he has at his disposal, is the golden triangle on his hand; The Triforce of Courage. Wiz: The Triforce of Courage is one of the three pieces of the Triforce. Each piece grants the user certain abilities that increase a certain aspect. Examples include the Triforce of Power grants Ganondorf untold strength and endurance. The Triforce of Wisdom grants Zelda vast amount of knowledge. And as for Link, The Triforce of Courage grants him both untold bravery, and some protection from evil magic. Boomstick: And that's not including the hundreds of weapons this guy's got. This guy's got some really deep pockets. I mean he can carry a bow and a quiver with lots of arrows. And not to mention he has three different type of arrows at his disposal. Which include arrows infused with fire, those infused with ice, and his most infamous; The Light Arrows. Which are designed to repel evil. Wiz: He also carries three different types of boots with each one granting him a different ability. The Iron Boots increases his weight, which allows him to toss gorgons with ease. Plus, the Iron Boots are magnetic, which allows like to walk on metallic walls and ceilings. Boomstick: The Pegasus Boots allow Link to run at super speeds. And there's also the Hover Boots which allows him to, well, hover above holes and water for a short period of time. And by short, I mean like LESS THAN 2 SECONDS! Wiz: But they do also prevent Link from sinking into quicksand. So there's that. Plus, Link too carries a whip. Which he uses to pull items towards him, use it as a makeshift swinging rope, and is even capable of ripping the limbs off the automaton Kolotos. Boomstick: Really!? DAMN!! Link is a psycho! Link also carries two Clawshots which he can use them as both a means to latch and grab onto certain walls, but also can be used to grab items and pull it towards him. And what makes this even more bizarre, Link can carry both a Ball and Chain, AND a giant Beyblade inside his pocket! Seriously, how deep are his pockets? Wiz: Who knows? But because he's overly reliant on the weapons and items he carries, Link is can be left vulnerable whenever he attempting to grab a different weapon from his pockets. Boomstick: That and there's the fact that he rarely speaks. I'm not sure if all of his incarnations are born without any vocal cords, or if they're all more or less an action person, but it is sometimes odd to see him giving everyone the silent treatment whenever he's interacting with his friends. Wiz: Well, maybe Link caught wind about one of his incarnations being able to speak and didn't want to sound as embarrassed as him. CD-I Link: Gee! It sure is boring around here. Boomstick: Yee-yeaaah.... I wouldn't want to hear myself if I sounded like that. Wiz: Same here. That being said though, Link has done some ridiculous feats. Almost every reincarnation of Link has managed to either sealed away or even killed the reincarnate of evil on multiple occasions. He's also strong enough to toss Gorons, and smart enough to solve the puzzles of countless dungeons he's traversed. Plus, he's managed deal with many other servants of evil. Boomstick: Which includes a crazy usurper king of Twilight, a flamboyant demon lord who's also a living sword, and even a clown with a magical paint brush from another dimension. And there was that one time when he dealt with a large horde of monsters all on his own. Wiz: Are you referring to the canonical Link from Skyward Sword, or the Non-Canonical version of Link from Hyrule Warriors? Boomstick: Is there really a difference? Wiz: Ehhh.... no. Not really. Link is seen pulling the Master Sword out of it's pedestal. Death Battle (The scene starts with Simon Belmont and Link inside Dracula's castle. The two stare at each other, as they pull out their main weapon.) Fight Simon starts this fight by swinging his whip a Link. Link easily counters strafing to the side, and rolling towards Simon. Simon continues to swing his whip at Link, with him missing every time. Eventually, Link managed to get near Simon, and attempts to strike Simon with the Master Sword. Just he's about to do so however, Simon easily tucked and rolled from Link. With the momentum, Simon seen behind Link, and proceeds to throw his boomerang and Link. Within a second, Link is able to turn and block Simon's boomerang with his shield. Link then pulled out his Clawshot, and fired the claw at Simon. The Clawshot successfully hits Simon, and pulls him towards Link. While being pulled towards Link, Simon, with quick thinking, managed to grab his whip and strike at Link, resulting in him being set free from the Clawshot, and leaving Link vulnerable. Simon proceeds to whip at a vulnerable Link, eventually resulting in him being pushed back and sent flying out in the castle balcony. With Link on the ground, Simon charges towards Link and attempts to finish this fight. In the process, Simon pulls out an axe and tosses it. He then jumps in the air, and attempts to strike Link with his whip. Witnessing both the axe and Simon are about to strike him with his whip, Link quickly roll to the side and regain his footing, resulting in his dodging Simon's attacks. Still in midair after the failed attempt to finish Link, Simon was able to regain his footing by performing a midair tuck and roll. The two stared at each other for a few moments. As that happens however, thunder can be heard, and heavy rain eventually begins to fall. The two pay no attention to the rain as they still look at each other with determination. Eventually, the two charge at each other with performing an downward swing with his whip, while was charging the Master Sword with light. Simon strikes first, but Link was able to block it with his shield. He then proceeds to strike at Simon with a powerful thrust. Simon easily dodged the sword thrust, however.... Link was able to perform a tuck and roll, and then perform the Sword Spin. With Simon unable to do quickly react, Link was able to strike Simon and in the process, cause Simon to fall onto his back. With Simon down, Link attempts to finish the fight by jumping into the air, and stab Simon in the chest. Simon too was able to avoid the fatal blow by rolling away, which resulted in the Master Sword stabbing the balcony floor instead. Simon managed regain his footing, and Link was able to pull out the Master Sword. As the two are about to continue fighting, the crack wear Link stabbed his sword got bigger, resulting in the balcony coming apart. Despite the two still wanted to continue fighting, two tried to find a way to get to safety. The two eventually spotted two candelabras. Without hesitating, Simon elbows Link and makes his way towards the candelabra. Stunned for a brief second, Link gave chase, and in the process, Link pulls out his whip. The two run toward the Candelabras with Link slightly behind Simon, and while the floor beneath them is quickly crumbling. As the two are about to fall of the crumbling balcony, both Simon and Link leaped into the air, tossed their whips, and managed to grab a separate candelabra. With enough swinging momentum, the two swung back into the room the fight started. The two however slipped and were sent rolling on the carpet. Despite this, Both Simon and Link were still raring to go, and quickly got back on their feet. Without hesitating, Link pulls out his Bow and proceeds to fire an arrow at Simon. Simon easily block the arrow, with his whip. Link continues to fire more arrows, and even fired a Fire Arrow. Simon continues to block the arrows by flailing his whip. Link then proceeded to use the Light arrow at Simon. Instead of blocking it though, Simon leapt to the side and tossed a knife a Link. Link easily blocked the oncoming knife with his shield.... Simon: Now DIE!! ... But as Link is blocking the knife, Simon comes charging in. Simon proceeds to whip Link, stunning him. Simon: Know the might of Legend. Simon's whip begins to glow, as well as the cross-shaped markings on the back of his jacket. Simon charges at Link again, and whip him upwards, with Simon following. While doing that, Simon managed to strike Link six times. After a slight charge up, Simon then proceeds to lash at Link 93 more times. Link is seen falling to the ground, while Simon gracefully lands back onto the ground. Simon: That is the power of a Belmont. Link collapses to the ground as Simon watches. As Simon is walking away believing that he killed Link, Link is seen behind Simon, still alive with his bow and arrow in hand. Link fire his arrow, but Simon quickly retaliates by block the arrow with his whip, however.... the arrow explodes, revealing that it was a bomb arrow. The explosion managed to hit and stun Simon. With Simon stunned, Link quickly puts on his Pegasus Boots, pulls out the Master Sword, and charges towards Simon. With the added speed, Link was able to stab right through Simon's chest. He then grabbed Simon, and kicked him, resulting in the sword being pushed out, and Simon falling onto his back. Weakened and bleeding out Simon was unable to get back up. Despite this, Simon still attempts to grab his whip in hopes he can defend himself. Link is seen walking towards a wounded Simon, with the blade of the Master Sword glowing. He then leaps into the air, and proceeds to stab Simon in the chest for a second time. He then twists the blade. Simon struggles to survive the onslaught, but is unable and drops his whip. Link pulls out his blade, grabs Simon's whip and walks away. Simon, on the verge of death sees Link walking away with his whip in hand. He reaches out with his hand. But as he's doing this, he eventually hears the of bomb fuses going off. He looks and sees that Link had placed three bombs near him, all of which were about to explode. Realizing it's over, Simon shuts his eyes waiting for them to go off.... KO * The Bombs near Simon explode destroying his body. * Link exits the room and continues through Dracula's castle. Conclusion Boomstick: Add both another victory to Link's win/lose ratio, and a new weapon to his arsenal. Wiz: Both Link and Simon were deadly fighters against the forces of evil. In the end however, it was pretty obvious that Link was superior in virtually every aspect. Boomstick: Not only Link stronger, more durable, and is generally smarter than Simon. After all, Link always has to solve various puzzles to get to his equivalent of the King of Evil. Plus, Link has hundreds, if not thousands of years of experience thanks to his multiple reincarnations, and his experiences killing the King of Evil on multiple occasions. Simon on the other hand, while is strong enough to slay Dracula, He's only defeated Dracula twice. Plus, there is the fact that Link is more adaptive in a fight since he's confronted others that aren't affiliated with the forces of evil. Wiz: Plus, there is the fact that Link had more weapons at his disposal which allowed him to counter virtually everything Simon could throw at him. Simon on the other hand, while he did have a lot of weapon at his disposal as well, all of them had three major problems. One; Simon has less weapons to use during the fight, and therefore was less adaptive. Two; with the exception of his whip, all of Simon's weapons required hearts in order of him to use them. And once he ran out of hearts, Simon couldn't use his sub-weapons. And three; all of his weapons were designed to slay demonic entities and unholy creatures of the night. So while they work great against Dracula and the forces of evil, they're only okay against anything else. Link's weapons on the other hand, while the Master Sword is designed to slay Evil, almost all of Link's weapons are designed for exploration, puzzle solving, and yes, even combat. Meaning that Link was more than capable of taking on Simon and live to tell about it. Boomstick: Despite the outcome, you can't deny that this fight was a "blast". Wiz: The Winner is Link. Next Time Battle of the Western-Themed Gunslingers. Who will be rooting for? Simon Belmont Link Who do you want to win? Simon Belmont Link Who's your favorite Hero? Simon Belmont Link Did you agree with the outcome of Simon Belmont vs. Link? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Castlevania themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Action-Adventure Genre' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Old School Gaming' themed Death Battles Category:'Curse Bearers themed' Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'swords vs Whips' themed Fights